The shadow of tabitha
by john.mendez5544
Summary: after being robbed from his life at a young age,he settled into living in the island in content.However fate once again interfered in zaro's life.he must be a familiar to a girl who's life has always been a struggle,will zaros decide to help this girl and achieve her goals,or will he be succumb to his his dark powers,away from his restrictions?will be bloody.
1. Chapter 1

so... this is my first fan fiction ever,so I want it to be something special. No Louise/Saito story,i have nearly read all of them,and I am starting to run out of stories to read. So why don't I make one!please read and review. All characters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

As the raven haired teen dodged the fireballs and magma from touching his cloths,he knew that his opponent was tiring out the longer the arcanist battle lasted. The green field was painted with black ash and burnt craters of fire as he dodged.

"you know john blazes,there is no shame in forfeiting the match,we have enough magic to last us till next time. I could even take you to Gordon angels to heal you"the young man stated in a mocking tone

"fuck you zaros,I'm about to go all in"John blazes responded and continued to fire his spells. However because he fought for nearly an hour,his body started showing signs of fatigue,the size of the fireballs and the blasts of the bombs were barely damaging anything.

"why do you even want to defeat me"hollow zaros stated in a serious tone as he approached the redheaded arcanist who was crouching from exhaustion. "nearly everyone died when I turned into...that thing"zaros recalled with a shudder,the event which he nearly killed everyone on the island except the grand arcanists,Arcane Thomas.

"well..."Blazes said in a thoughtful tone as he rubbed the back of his red head.

"because yolo!"He shouted as he used the last of his magic reserves to empower fire into his fist as he punched Hollow Zaros in the face. John blazes knew that he would never be angry without risking the possibility of hollow zaros turning into the creature of ...

"darkness spell:aura of decay"Hollow zaros replied before engulfing Blazes in a black semi-transparent gas. The guy fell on his face as All the remaining energy zapped away from him,leaving him unconscious...and snoring.

"the things I do to stay alive"Zaros sighed knowing that as much as he complained about his current situation,he could never change his fate. Zaros started recalling the day that his life changed.

* * *

**Flashback**~

At the age of 7,I was kidnapped from the orphanage which I resided since the day I was born. Imagine the surprise I got when instead of waking up in the depressing orphanage,i woke up in a green scene of grass and flowers with a black book in my chest. I found other boys around my age around me

"where are we"a boy with brown hair and brown eyes asked me in a threatening but calm voice.

"I don't know"I replied. I was confused as well yet I was happy. Finally I was liberated from that inferno called a orphanage.

"stupido,contesta mi"Another boy replied to me,though I couldn't understand him. "donde estamos,o si no te mato"

"what,i can't understand yo..."I never got to finish my response as the boy punched me in the stomach and kicked my ribs. I didn't pay much attention to the pain,As I experienced the pain many time in the orphanage,though I couldn't help but fall.

Another boy held the aggressor back,talking to him in the same language to calm down.

"sorry,i guess he's stressed out"the brown haired boy said,helping to lift me up from the ground.

"so...did you read the book?the four kids asked me.

"no why"i stated,why would I read this book when I don't even know where I am.

"well,we read it,and it says to progress any further,we have to have all nine people sign the book"sure enough,the front of the book said that in English.

"Ok...can I get a pen then"I replied while opening the book. Out of nowhere a small dagger dropped from inside the book,stabbing the ground on impact. The handle had a black silky lining covering it. While the blade was buried halfway in,i could tell that it was also black,but shiny as obsidian.

"yea...the thing is"The boy replied nervously as he rubbed his forehead and avoided looking into my eyes.

"you have to drop a stain of blood inside the book"He stated while laughing nervously.

"i don't think I heard you right"I said,I didn't want to get involved in something this drastic , remembering the preaches of the orphanage about signing a contract with blood to the devil and demons. While I was thinking this,i didn't notice that I was being surrounded by the eight boys.

"well,we could let you do it,or you could let us do it"a sadistic grin appeared from the boy,knowing full well that I heard him.

As much as I wanted to get out of this,i couldn't escape. In vain I grabbed the dagger from the ground and tried to threatening them. "let me escape,and I wouldn't have to hurt you"I said as menacingly as I could,pointing at what I believed was the leader. The other boys pulled identical daggers from their books. However they were all different in terms of looks.

"you know far well you can't stab all of us at once. Last chance,do it yourself before we do it for you"he snickered as he stared at my eyes.

"fine"accepting my fate,i sliced my thumb,ignoring that pain and dropping the blood on the clean white pages.

With the final book being completed,a purple smog appeared before a man came out of the purple cloud. "также приветствия"The man spoke gibberish before throwing a purple orb to each of our books and destroying them. "well you can understand me now right?"the man spoke in a bored tone as he watched out into the distance of the island.

"who the hel..."my aggressor tried to speak

"lets cut to the chase"The man interrupted my aggressor as he continued on. "I am arcane Thomas,As of now,you are all no longer humans"

"what"we all shouted,before we looked at the groups that we didn't understand in shock.

"you are all to fight each other,otherwise,you'll die off from magic starvation if you don't fight within a two day interval"

Magic I thought,as he kept on talking. What does he mean by that?I saw him use magic,but I never thought I'd have magic.

"Get to learn from your familiars as they will be able to enhance your spells in combat. Beware though that using your familiar unless you have the book of darkness or light,will shorten your life span,so use them only in a emergency. "to summon your familiar,Just cut yourself and release blood to summon them. Also..."

"oh powerful familiar,please answer my call"a soft feminine voice spoke

**flashback end~**

"what!"annoyed at losing my flashback and turned around to see who it was. The only thing I saw was the sleeping arcanists,and scenes of battle of into the distance.

"lend me your wisdom,strength and guidance to help me in my times of need"

"wait a minute"I suddenly realized...when was there a girl in this island. How did she even get here?

"And help me gain my vengeance. Or my mother back"i barely heard heard the last sentence before a blue portal appeared below me.

"oh no...dark spell:shadow da..."I couldn't finish my spell as the portal consumed me and kept me in the unknown darkness.

* * *

so yea,this a totally new story i thought up,so i plan updating biweekly or as soon as i im pretty sure you guys know who the master is gonna be of this person,but there will be Louise intervened with this story,just that shes not gonna be a main character so much.


	2. Chapter 2

As I floated inside the darkness,i was desperately becoming scared about my sanity. The dagger was still inside my dark green layered robe,but that would speed up my transformation as any suicide attempts would be stupid. Since I would automatically revive from my familiar. Instantly a bright flash flooded my eyes before I fell on something blue and soft. As I slid off the unknown thing,i saw a group of teenagers slightly below my age,and to my left was a ...huge blue and white dragon.

"oh for fucks sakes"I sweared as I recalled how similar this event was when I was kidnapped as a kid.

"Mr Colbert?"a girl with blue hair with glasses asked as a statement to a older man. She looks kind of cute,not seeing a girl for a good eleven years.

"hmm..."the man hummed,then stating "this has never happened before in all my life teaching here. However it seems like you must make a dual contract with the young man and the dragon"

While all this was happening,i started hearing the kids whisper to each other quite loudly for me to hear.

"should we insult the mute?she did summon a human,most likely a commoner who's a tailor by the look of his cloths"noticing zaros green and black layered striped cloths

"are you stupid,she summoned a dragon as well,founder knows how powerful Tabitha is"

When I looked back at the girl,she apparently finished the contract with the young dragon because she was walking towards me. She leaned on the grass and stared at my slightly grass green pupils. I also saw that she had different eye colors than normal people,having a ice blue pupil staring down at me.

"My name is Tabitha. Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers; bless this being and make him my familiar."she then poked my head with her wand.

why do you need wands,i thought?she kept on chanting but I was getting bored of this when...

she kissed me.

I was entirely confused. Not only did I barely know her,But she had the courage to to kiss a total stranger as me. Well whatever,If I was going to lose my first kiss,might as well do it right. I wrapped my arms around this small girl and deepen the kiss.

"oh founder,He's getting into it with the mute"someone shouted from the crowd. The crowd cheered,but I didn't mind,She started this. When she finally pulled away,all I saw was a calm expression on her face,really not even a blush,or a twitch on the eyebrow?

"was my first kiss"she stated

but I didn't hear her,since I started to feel a burning sensation on my eyes,brain and ears.

"guah!"I howled with all my might,i only felt this feeling four times in my entire lifetime. It felt like John Blazes threw me into his ultimate spell,a fiery volcano. Except it was only affecting my head. I couldn't handle the pain and blacked out...

when I woke up,i saw the same girl in her room reading a book,i myself was in a bed. I noticed that there was a shelf of books of to the side of the room,but that was really the only thing I noticed. For a girl,she doesn't have much decorations does she,i thought.

"Tired?"she asked while reading the book

"no but whats your name"I asked as I got off the bed,feeling for any scorch marks on my face but feeling nothing. I looked at a mirror and my face was still clean from any burns,noticing nothing out of the ordinary.

"my name is Tabitha"Tabitha stated,not letting anyone,not even her familiars to know who she really was.

"well my name is zaros. So where am I,more importantly,why am I here"i said

"you and the dragon are my familiar's"She stated while starting to turn the page to a new page of her book.

"at tristina magic academy"

well this is awkward,i thought,considering the fact that I myself have a familiar. Does that mean she controls my familiar as well. I doubt it since I have free will,still I need to be cautious.

"you're a noble?"she asked

"come again?" _Is she reading my mind_?

"I can sense your magic"not taking her eyes off the book,_I'm starting to get concerned about her ability to multitask like that._

_I was going to tell the truth,but why should I. My life is not in any danger,unlike my last life,this is a new beginning._

"Yes,i am indeed a noble. But for some reason I seem to have lost my memory the moment you sealed the familiar contract. I can't remember where I was born,my family,or my friends"i said acting hurt,If Gordon angels were to see this,he would be giggling at how horrible my life and acting was,Remembering my only good friend I had. I needed to make sure to cover the lie as best as I could,making sure not to quiz me later on.

"sorry"she said sincerely,even dropping her book and making eye contact with me to show that she meant it.

"none of that matters now,would you mind taking me on a tour?"i asked

"Okay"she stated before gathering her things,which were her books and staff,then showing me around...

* * *

I'm really amazed at this place. Not only did I learn that the people who use magic were nobles,but those who can't use magic are referred to as commoners. The way of living really depended on what you were born as,which made me think. If I was never stolen and brought to arcanist island,would I be magic less and be forced to be a servant rather than a familiar for the rest of my life. I shuddered at the thought. However what really surprised me was when we got to the school library.

As Tabitha was returning books while borrowing others,i decided to open a book and read it. It was only after I read three chapters of "the founders magical elements",that I realized that I was reading this country's writing. Sure I can understand the natives language because only because of arcane Thomas's language spell,but I shouldn't be able to read. I wonder if this was the cause of the magic ritual.

As the tour finished,and I met with the other familiar,which was quite young compared to the ancient dragons that I seen,yet this dragon could match stratos ancient lighting dragon if given enough training.

I was already tired by the end of the day,as me and Tabitha went back to her room,sharing a piece of bread as a dinner meal,as the dining room was closed when we finally met up with the dragon.

"hey Tabitha,where do I sleep"i asked noticing that I only slept in a bed because it was daytime,while Tabitha was reading in a chair

Tabitha hadn't really thought it out,She never expected to have a human as a familiar,and it was already late into the night to call a servant to get a sleeping mat.

"i guess were going to have to share a bed then"Tabitha heard before the teen went into the bed.

"because I am not sleeping on the cold hard floor. Don't worry though,I'm not going to do anything"with that said,the boy covered himself with the sheet.

Having no choice,Tabitha went to bed with her school uniform on,and slept.

While zaro's was sleeping during the night,he heard a whimper. Not being able to sleep with the distracting noise,he decided to investigate where it was coming from. He noticed tears coming from Tabitha's eyes as the source of the cry's. With her glasses off,she looked so innocent without them. It hurted zaros seeing this girl cry.

"please don't drink that mother,please...no...i'm so sorry"Tabithas tears started streaming more rapidly.

Zaros didn't know what to do. In the eleven years that he spent on arcanists island,he focused on surviving physically but never emotionaly. That Is why he was always a constant danger to everyone when the day zaro's would snap,and kill everyone. Yet he felt the need to help her.

"there,there. It's only a dream"Wiping the tears off her face,and hugging her to make sure she got his warmth.

as soon as she settled,i made sure to back away and let her decide her dream.

"sweet dreams"as I went back to my own world...


	3. Chapter 3

by the time I woke up,Tabitha was already awake and dressing up her blouse. As I lazily stood up from bed,i noticed her hair was glistening with water which reminded me...

"wheres the bathroom"I asked seeing her sit down and put on her shoes.

She merely pointed at a door while picking up a book of her desk and began reading it. When I finished taking a bath,we headed toward what appeared to be the dining hall if I'm not mistaken.

"stay" the girl said before going inside the hall. Honestly,she really needs to treat me better,I'm not just some dog to be spoken like that. When she came back,she gave me a plate of rice with pieces of sauced covered beef.

"eat here,it'll be back"going inside again.

I was so tempted to kill her,however she did give me a Delicious meal which I haven't eaten in twelve years. The only thing to eat at arcanist island was pure seafood and vegetables. Might as well take her kindness as I ate in joy at the amazing texture of the food. She is a worthy master i thought as i ate...

* * *

after eating breakfast,we went to class,which I did not like one bit...

"and so each rank presents a shape of their overall power level,a dot is lvl 1,line is lvl 2,triangle is lvl 3,and the highest possible for any mage is square which is lvl founder was a penta user in which the great founder used all the elements,but that is no longer possible."the professor said sadly

wow,these guys can't reach level 5?every "mage"where i was before i became a familiar could easily reach the lvl 5 elemental familar,however alot of blood and lifespan is robbed in the process,also the spells are extremely strong to the point where we each banned reaching lvl 5 of our elemental type.

"so would anyone mind telling me what the five elements are" the teacher asked as she started labeling the board with chalk.A boy with blond curly hair and blue eyes stood up to answer."would they happen to be fire,water,air,void,and last but not least earth"

This is so stupid,how can their only be five elements in this place,there was obviously 11 elements according to the archives of vintage times,which were fire,ice,nature,earth,darkness,light,lighting/wind ,water,time,arcane,and the escaped element,dimensions. Still...this was both a advantage and disadvantage for me if I play my cards right in defeating anyone here.

"very good guiche,10 points for you in the next exam"

Satisfied,the boy sat down with a cocky grin.

"now then" the teacher said as she put eight rocks on her desk.

"today's lesson will be primary be about earth transmutation spell"She started to channel a spell,turning half the amount of rocks into a metal,and from the looks of it,gold.

"is that gold!?"a red headed girl asked in shock as stood up to see the rocks glitter brightly

"nope,just shined copper"

"oh"the girl said disappointingly,then sat down

"now..."the teacher stated,as she looked across the classroom.

"you"she pointed to a short pink haired hair.

"why don't you try to trans-mutate the rest of the rocks,miss valliere"

The rest of the class moaned in unison,while Tabitha kept reading her novel.

"ms,you don't understand,Louise is a zero,she can't make any spells correctly"the read headed girl spoke.

"nonsense,everyone has a chance at success,if given the opportunity."

"She's going to make a disaster"a fat blond boy spoke nervously.

"i will try!"Louise said with confidence as she went to the desk.

Meanwhile Tabitha was getting up and started leaving

"hey where are you going"debating whether to follow her or stay to view the results.

"dangerous"she merely stated before leaving the class.

"well,like blazes always says,yolo"I watched looked back to the desk.

Wow,nearly everyone was hiding under their desks,this is going to be interesting. As Louise chanted,i noticed something I haven't seen since last year. Although the other students didn't notice it,i saw a very small purple glow.

"oh god no..."i was praying this wasn't a arcane spell,the same type arcane Thomas uses. The glow expanded to where I was,quickly I ducked even though I was still going to feel the blast.

a hung Bang was heard,then a puff of white smoke consumed the room.

"holy fuck,this girl has potential,if she can control that arcane"Fear gripping my throat as I remembered the very few battles I had with the grand arcanist. Every year,on Christmas eve,we would fight him as a group,a 9 v would always be on top every time,Even when I went into my insane mode. He had the mercy though to not kill any of us every year we faced him. On Christmas day,we would celebrate by not fighting and having a feast with arcane Thomas with some beer made from the nature user,it was a time of joy until the next time we had to fight to live.

"potential"someone over heard."her potential level is zero!"

"why don't you quit magic and go home!"

Louise just ignored the remarks,cleaning her facing and going back to her desk. After the class was finished,i approached the dishearten girl from what she thought was a failure in magic.

"hey"i tried getting her attention.

"what do you want"she angrily said

"i just wanted to say,don't get depressed. The power you wield be will enormous if your type of magic is arcane."i said with a smile,trying to cheer her up

"what would you know about magic,you're just a commoner that got lucky with Tabitha!Even though she summoned you as a familiar,she also got a dragon. What do I get?a lowly imp!"she vented her rage out at me.

"what did you just say you got?"being more concerned about the imp part.

"a imp,clean the wax out of your ears commoner"she said irritated.

"let me see this imp"hoping it was just a regular imp with no power.

"fine,you'll see how useless my familiar is"she huffed as went outside to the yard...

* * *

"i don't even..."i was so shocked to even finish my sentence. As I stared down at a purple imp with a small golden crown. What is arcane Thomas's most powerful minion,kennen,doing here.

"sup zaros,you managed to escape the island with arcane Thomas?"he said as he ate a piece of cake.

"yes..."i answered meekly,the mention of arcane Thomas escaping made my spine shiver.

"guah!you stupid imp,my name is not arcane thomas,its louise"

"i don't think he can hear you"ignoring whatever Louise said and ate another part of the cake. Wonder if it's the contract making him believe its the same old master.

"tell me,did that imp do anything weird?attack,scream...explode?"

"grrr,are you mocking me"Louise taking offense when I said explode.

"just tell me"i said annoyed rather than apologetic.

"alright yes,the imp was threatening to kill us for robbing him of his master. I was forced to bind it by mr. Colbert and it call me "arcane Thomas".Why couldn't I get a cooler familiar like a dragon,manticore,or even a pegasus!"she said yanking at her hair.

While all this was going on,the imp had a mischievous idea as he witness a scene developing with a guy and two girls. He gathered the remaining cake he was eating and threw it at the boy who just got slapped by the two he shoved the plate to zaros,and hid to see the the crime the imp had commited.

"you there!"the boy yelled in rage

"what?"i said,i was given the plate that kennen was eating of off,but I barely noticed since louise was talking to me.

"you...you have the nerve to insult a noble after he had his pride ruined!"

"what are you talking about"I was confused as to why this kid was yelling at me.

"you were the one to throw this cake"guiche showed his cloak smeared with cake."at me to further insult me!I will not tolerate this!

I was about to talk when...

"It wasn't him guiche,i was just talking to him"the pink haired girl said angrily at my defense

"Well this is amusing,tell me Louise,did this commoner sway your heart?"

"of course not!I...i…"she stuttered

"fine,I did it,im sorry" I said without giving the true sincerity, I have what I want,information and I don't want to waste anytime here.i was going to walk away when…

"face me at vestri court"guiche demanded with anger.

"I already apologized"I said turning back to face him.

"I don't care,I need to teach you a proper lesson in manners"he said before stomping of.

I sighed,well will make good pratice for me,I'm not sure if I will die if I don't use magic even though the air itself was filled with magic but I didn't want to take the risk.

"where's vestri court"I asked louise

"You can't be serious!A commoner can never beat a noble, you'll be killed!

"you"I pointed at a girl. "where's vestri court?"ignoring Louise the girl pointed,I thanked her and imp was smiling and soon follow the arcanist

* * *

once I got there,I saw a huge crowd,probably the kids who saw us agrue spread the rumor and were now waiting to see the validity of them was a familiar blue haired girl with her book.

"Tabitha,shake some sense into your familiar before he gets himself killed"Louise desperately tried to convince Tabitha. Although louise didn't love this poor boy,she didn't want the only person who finally had faith in her ability to cast magic to loved being told that she had power,even though she herself didn't believe in it.

"why?he has a right to deiced"Tabitha hardly cared it the teen died or not,though she would be interested if he told the turth and could use she doubted that.

Since I had Tabitha's permission,I entered the empty space and saw guiche.

"first of all,I commend you for coming here instead of running away"guiche grinned as he took a red rose out of his pocket and waved it.

"it'll only say this once,forget this match and no one will be hurt"my threat very could even die,since he doesn't have the magic resistance us arcanist have developed over the years of fighting with magic.

"getting cold feet commoner?fine,but you must kiss my shoes and whimper like the dog you are!"

the majority of the nobles smiled knowing the shame this commoner was about to even felt pity for Tabitha as it also represented ker kissing his …

"I tried to show you mercy,guess it'll force you to dishonor yourself"this caused the crowd to ohh as this commoner had the nerve to insult a noble like that.

"show him how to respect a noble guiche"

"show him the power of the nobles!"

"right,then let us begin guiche flicked his rose letting a petal drop. Then a metal warrior appeared from the rose.

"my runic name happens to be guiche the bronze,that Valkyrie will be your opponent. Surely you have no complaints"guiche faced glowing with pride,sensing his victory was close at hand.

"are you honestly telling me that your going to let your minion do all the work"I shot a dirty glare to guiche but he did not falter

"I am a mage,therefore I use magic. Now on to the fight."

The speed of the Valkyrie took me by surprise,and managed to punch me directly to the ribs.

"harg!"fuck,I underestimated this guys minion,Emmanuel terrias golem was much slower compared to this one. However this one was much weaker compared to the punches of the earth arcanist minion

"where's your tough talk now commoner"guiche expressed with a gleam on his face

"teh…."I pulled my small dagger out of my pocket and started getting a good grip on it.

"oh,oh this is rich,fighting a Valkyrie with a puny dagger"guiche started dying with laughter as so did most of the crowd. Only Tabitha and louise didn't imp was amused and started making a chair of the scattered leaves "this gonna be good"

I instantly slashed at the Valkyrie but didn't touch it physically.I need to make sure I didn't use any visible magic or else my life would be more complicated after this fight.

"do you need glasses commoner,maybe Tabitha can lend hers to you. You didn't even hit it,well whatever,again!"commanding the Valkyrie to attack."guaww!"I sensed two more ribs crack from the force of the punch,making it hard to breath as slid across the grass.

I again slashed the Valkyrie shadow, I need to make sure it was enough so that the Valkyrie would die without guiche noticing it.

"this time, kick him to the ground and force him to bow!"however the Valkyrie stop responding

"I said do it!"guiche restated,trying to get a response

Now was my only chance since the Valkyrie was slowly dying. I got closer to the Valkyrie with the pain of my ribs screaming at me to stop. "Darkness spell:arua of decay "I tried to make the area of the environmental spell small and transparent as possible then what I normally cast.I was consumed inside the invisible spell due to how close I was,thankfully it seemed like the other students didn't spell was leaching whatever energy I and the Valkyrie had left. Dropping from exhaustion I crawled away from the Valkyrie.

"This will teach you not to disrespect a noble"guiche assumed that I have given up and was about to tell the final order for the golem. However…

"Valkyrie,stab guiche "I ordered my new minion as it absorbed the dangerous gas spell making it mines. I threw my dagger to it and without a moment of hesitation,the Valkyrie sprinted to the confused boy and stabbed its former master, very close to the heart. Guiche tried to utter something,a scream,a cry, guiche was hurt emotional as his minion betrayed him to a was to shock to say anything but stare.

As I limped to the dying boy, I decided to give him a choice. Something I rarely got to do in my life.

"Guiche…your about to die "I stated not to concerned about the possibility of me committing murder, after all, only two people could ever kill me successful,which were Arcane Thomas and Gordon angels. Both these elements are absent in this world. Tears started forming as guiche himself knew he was going to die. The place where the Valkyrie stabbed him started to puddle blood over the clean green grass dying it red.

"So I'm going to give you a choice, either you die with your noble pride as I later commit "suicide "taking me with you. "The entire crowd gasped, except Tabitha who looked at me with concerned blue eyes as she dropped her book. "or you get to live, but will be my slave for an entire month "everyone stayed quite waiting for the boy to respond.

A girl with big curly hair came from the crowd. "please save him,you can't let him die!"the girl sobbed as grabbed the boys felt the boy's body turning colder every passing second. There was no way they can get a water healer in here before the boy die,everyone was to cocky thinking guiche was going to win that no one prepared a water healer beforehand.

"your choice guiche "ignoring the crying girl.

"Pl…Please…let…me…let me liv…liv…"the boy gasped as he tried to finish his sentence, but he never did. His wounds was too much to handle.

"no…you monster!how could you let me him die!"the girl cried at her former boyfriend.

I started to cast my spell in a whisper, hugging guiche so no one would notice "darkness spell: rising dead "making sure to hide the bolt of dark energy from the eyes of the students.

Guiche started to get up,looking emotionless at the girl,then looking at me.

"yes master?"ignoring the fact that he had a big wound near his heart

"Follow this girl to a nearby infirmary and fix that wound. Then after you finish that you are to work with the "commoners "for the month, following any appropriate orders that will not scar your future to much, understand "I tried to be as specific as possible, stopping any orders of rape or murder from the people that despised the nobles.

"yes master"nodding his head,he followed the scared girl to a healing station.

"well?is there a reason why you're all still here?get to class!"making sure to break up the crowd.

"did you see that?guiche's minion turned against think that boy had anything to do with it"

"nope I doubt it,he just got lucky"

"but why did guiche follow the commoners order?we should just avoid him like we avoid Tabitha"

Meanwhile,kennen the king of arcane imps,was pleased with his work before following the shocked Louise to her had a fun day…

* * *

Louise was in her room pondering about the match she had witnessed. Why is it so hot at night?she opened the window to let some fresh cold she opened it,she saw zaro's on the two moonlight reflected his black hair,black and green layered robe which looked so old and damaged that the strips were floating in the wind."what is he doing up there"what made Louise shiver next was not the wind,but what she teen jumped off the roof head first into the rock solid floor of the academy."oh my founder"she just saw the commoner commit would he commit suicide when the guiche was alive,it didn't make sense to the naive shakily went to bed and slept in fear of the news that the school would surely gossip flowed from Louise as she tried to sleep off the traumatizing event.

* * *

authors note:and so the adventures of vintage zaros ended,and louise single handedly took down the Albion invading army,only to die at the invasion of albion. Tabitha would live to follow her uncles orders until she got captured for treason and lost her mind just like her mother...

btw i was joking,anyways that cliffhanger though,not sure if i can update as much as i want,but...i got college work T.T


	4. Chapter 4

A/N-so yea...i have not been keeping up with my promise of updating biweekly. just so hard for me to keep up with college,work keeps piling up that i had to ignore this for the time ,i'm free for this day so another chapter,please read and all characters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

The week has been pretty normal for me, as I wasn't given any tasks to do. Most of what Tabitha does is wake up, read, shower, read, go to class, read, eat dinner, read, sleep…wake up. I was kind of sad living like this. The only exciting part was a week ago when Louise instantly started crying in front of me when I first saw her. Tabitha gave me a bitter face, thinking I did something weird to the poor girl.i gave Tabitha the I swear to god i didn't touch her expression. After she stopped crying, she started blushing before running away, in which Tabitha dropped the face and just ignored it. I'm starting to wish that I got my old way of living, in where I get to fight every other day just for the hell of it.

Anyways just yesterday, someone broke into the schools vault and robbed something called the staff of destruction. Tabitha gave me the option to "volunteer" to help find this culprit because Tabitha happened to be a prime witness to the crime scene. Apparently, Louise and some girl were arguing that Louise should just dropout and marry someone to save her shame of not being a true noble. Tabitha who happened to be near by, decided to handle the matter so she could keep reading in peace. Right when the two girls were going to fight, a huge shadow overshadowed the girls, as a giant earth golem broke into the vault and made off with the staff of destruction.

I was in the kitchen of the school while all this was happening. Talking with the chef to see the progress of Guiche. I find it weird though that the chef kept praising me for beating the noble, calling me "our sword" and giving me whatever food I guy went so far that he attempted to kiss,in which a nice little threat solved the promblem. As soon as i found out what happened,i was forced to go to the principals office.

After meeting the principal to talk about what they saw. Tabitha, kirche, and Louise all volunteered to catch Fouquet and to bring back the staff.

* * *

So now here we are, going with a woman named Longueville who somehow found the whereabouts of Fouquet. After traveling by carriage to the site, we got off the carriage, walked our way to the last known place that the criminal was which was deep into the forest.

"This was the last known place Fouquet was seen" the green haired woman said as she pointed to a small abandoned house in the middle of the forest.

"So who's going in first?" Louise asked in a whisper to the group.

"The one with the most reflexes" Tabitha said in her calm usual voice. The other girls nodded while they at looked at me. Honestly, why do I have to go, just because I'm the only male in the group doesn't mean I have to do all the dangerous stuff.

"Fine, but here's the plan" I looked at everyone just to make sure they were listening to me.

"In the case that something life threatening is going to happen, someone needs to snatch the staff of destruction while the rest of the us fight. You got that?" everyone nodded.

I went inside the house only to find the place empty with broken wine bottles and scrapes of leftover was pretty dark, but there was no one hiding inside this place.

"It's clear!" Soon, everybody followed me inside except for one person…

"you guys check the house,it'll check around the forest for any more leads"lougueville stated making her way to the trees.

"ok,but don't get caught out by him"I stated concerned for her safety.

"it'll be fine but thanks for your concern"with that,she vanished into the evergreen forest trees.

Looking around,Tabitha soon found a black box hiding under a cloth. "found it"Tabitha stated as she wiped away the dust from the box.

"Is this really it?".wondering how a staff shaped like that could even function,which was rectangle shaped.

Tabitha then open the box,showing off the inside of the box to Kirche. Wow...I'm stupid,facing palming myself for not noticing it was just a box.

"yes,this is the staff,I've seen it once during a tour of the vault"kirche nodded.

"can I see it?"my interest was peaked at just what this staff looked like,walking towards Tabitha.

However a large sound of earth being moved started coming from outside the house.

"what was that!?"Louise was about to leave the house to see what was making that sound. However before she could leave,the roof of the building was ripped straight off and showed a giant earth golem.

"it's a earth golem"kirche shouted before firing a powerful looking ember spell at the thing,however this just proved how useless it was on earth as it only left scorch marks on tried her luck as she tried freezing the golem only to meet the same fate as kirche.

"retreat"Tabitha stated as she went to the right with Kirche,the staff in her hand. I started pulling Louise's hand while thinking of a plan. There was no way in hell I could control a minion with this kind of size but the golem was chasing after Tabitha and Kirche as they got on the blue dragon Tabitha called slyphid,i couldn't tell if it could cast earth spells like some other minion i knew.

I could use my second strongest spell,but that would risk killing all the minions around here which would be a death sentence for Tabitha and Kirche who were trying to outfly the golem with the blue dragon,what to do,what to do...

"Over here!"Louise shouted,letting go of my a chant she fired off a spell from her wand,shattering the surface of the golem's chest.

"what do you think you're doing!you can't kill it!"I was getting worked up on the fact that golem would be more agressive now. The golem stopped going after Kirche and Tabitha,and started turning to our side.

"No,If i can defeat it,no one will call me a zero ever again"she was pointing her wand again preparing her next attack.

"stop being stupid,Your'e going to di..."My anger was getting the better of me,which resulted in my magic levels rising dangerously to the point where my dark emotions spoke out.

"kill them all!release thier blood and feed us their souls!"a psychotic voice called to me as i started sensing the insanity within me !I can't turn here,not yet...

My lust for blood shed was near its peak,had Louise noticed my shadow,she would've have noticed the smile and laugher look as green eyes glowed from it with sinister intent.

"But I'm a noble,Nobles are people that never run from their enemies"Louise tightened her grip on her wand,determined to fight to the death if necessary.

"um guys"the startled imp was getting worried.

I had to relive some madness or else I be might accidental kill Louise.I smacked Louise with my backhand forcing all my thoughts of death and madness to calm me down.

"are you done yet?"i said panting heavily from my self control.

"yes"she mumbled as small watery beads formed in her eyes.

"i just want to be respected"she whispered as her tears spilled heavily.

"and were dead"the imp deadpanned as i noticed a hovering shadow above us.

"oo shit!"I grabbed louise,bridal style with the imp on top.

"dark spell:shadow dash!"I sprinted like a car before escaping the edge of the golems foot where the field was crushed with a enormous force.

I kept sprinting,but not as fast as before.I ran as fast as i could to the trees,where we'd be safe for the time being.

putting Louise down, i asked if she was fine

"yes i'm fine,just a bit shaken up"Louise stated while she was gasping for air,she never experienced going that fast before.

"it seems i can't defeat it without using a dangerous spell,so i'm relying on you louise"i stated calmly to erase calm myself.

"huh?what do you mean your'e relying on me?Louise asked confused

"i think you can defeat the golem,but first..."i quickly snatched the wand off from Louise

"wah?Give me back my wand!"she said trying to her wand back even though i was holding it above her,to tall for to reach.

"listen i want you to focus your magic on the golem without your wand"

"but...i can't use any magic without it"louise stated nervouly

"listen i can use magic without a wand..."i stated trying to make a point.

"your'e a noble!?"Louise gasped to loudly,which alerted the golem to where we were as it made its way to us.

"later,Now focus your magic on the golem's feet"i said as i grabbed her hands and directed it towards the golem,while all this was happening Louise was blushing furiously.

"na...na...not like i can do ma...magic"Louise was stuttering trying to stop blushing. Zaros ignored the stuttering focusing on surviving first.

"Ok,if i'm right about this..."noticing the distance was closing between the golem and us."I want you to say,Arcane spell:arcane arrows!"i was hoping she cast the spell as i let go of her hands,Other wise Tabitha is going to come back to see something gruesome.

"Arcane spell:arcane Arrows!"she shouted as she pointed at the golems feet.A stream of purple orbs came out with a powerful force,destroying both of the golems feet.

"he..hey!I did it,did you see that"She was shouting with joy as she had Zaros,not noticing it's feet was regenerating

"Ok,now finish it by destroying it's body"i said relieved but also scared of the reality that Louise was a arcane user,i might actually die then if i lose my self control.

"Arcane spell:Arcane arrows"she unleashed a barrage of purple glowing orbs directly towards the body of the golem,destroying it i noticed a few of the arrows going towards the trees and hitting something as i heard a scream of pain before something fell down.

Following the path of offtrack orbs,i found a green haired woman who was unconscious below a tree.I guess the arcane arrows tracked her magic signature the first time,then the second time it tracked her and hit her.

"well i guess she was controlling the golem"I was impressed,she was powerful no doubt...wait a minute,she looks familiar as i recalled i saw that green hair before.I pulled the hoddie off the woman and saw miss longuevulle got tricked by our very guide,well whatever as i sighed at our stupidity.

"hey zeros,what type of magic was that?"i heard Louise call out from behind me.

"remember the lesson last week when you blew up the classroom."Louise nodded embarrassingly."that was a arcane flash you attempted to do,but because you had a wand,all that power was being concentrated on a very small spot.

"but that exactly is arcane anyways?I never even heard of it before in school."Louise was completely dumbfounded by this type of magic style,worse was its weird nature of not needing a wand to be cast was preposterous.

"lets go home first then"Zaros started lifting the unconscious woman."Hey kennen,what was that spell that made traveling easier for arcane Thomas"I really didn't want to carry this woman all the way to the master and the other girl most likely abandoned us to die while they secured they secured the staff...tsk...

"uh you mean arcane portal?Shouldn't you be asking him"the little imp pointed louise.I couldn't help but snicker at that turned into a full out laugh.

"stop that!"she growled before smacking me so hard that my eyes started turning blurry."ow!"that hurts,but i guess that was payback so it's even...

"sorry,anyways lets get going,cast arcane portal"i said seriously now that i got some sense slapped into me.

"how do i cast that?"she asked,obviously never casting arcane.

"right,right,I guess you think of a place you want to be,i dunno?"i shrugged,if it was a element that i could use,i would tutor her.

"um, spell:arcane portal!"she pointed her index finger forward,which a purple oval appeared.

"were jump on the same time,since this thing takes a long time to recharge"remembering since this was one of arcane Thomas's weakness when he just used it to dodge a we jumped into the portal we appeared in a room,Louise fell on the bed with the woman while i feel on the it this hurts,i felt my chest and legs feel numb.

"why...did i have to fall on the floor"i said trying to push myself up,but sensing the pain come stronger.

"Shut up!Now explain arcane magic now!"she growled at me.

"ok,ok!keep your voice down."i said as i uncovered my ears when she yelled.

"ok,There are a total of 11 elements despite what your teachers control one of the top 2 strongest elements,arcane."i said making sure she understood the severity of her magic."Every spell,no matter element,has a building block that leads to another like the saying goes "easy to learn,hard to master".It's extremely hard to get pure magic like arcane since it can easily be influenced to become else say earth or fire."Louise was digesting what i saying and was about to ask a question but i stopped her.

"Don't worry about it,Kennen will teach you all the arcane spells..."wait...dammit!we forgot kennen!

* * *

Meanwhile in a forest,a huge explosion took place which obliterated all the trees and dirt away,leaving a huge crater the size of a stadium in it's place.

* * *

"well whatever,it'll sure he'll spawn when hes gets to report this criminal scum"i carried the woman and with the help of Louise,went to the principals office to report we opened the door,we saw Kirche and Tabitha talking to the principal on getting reinforcements when i spoke.

"What?your'e planning our funeral already?"i said as i put the woman down onto a chair.

"Louise,Zaros,You're alive!"kirche yelled as she hugged the both of kirche was an enemy to the vallire family,She felt guilty leaving them behind to secure the staff of destruction.

After Osman heard the life that Louise distracted fouquet while i knocked her out,Mr Osman congratulated the group for a successful mission.

"A job well done,Fouquet will be handed to the authority's and the staff of destruction will be stored back into the vault.I will request that to the court that you all be given the title of chevalier .As for Tabitha,since you already have the title,I will ask for them to give you the elven medallion.

"um,mr Os..."Tabitha was about to say something but was interrupted by Kirche and Tabitha.

"Really!"the girls stated excitingly

"Yes each of you have earned it"The principal nodded

"um.. about Zaros"Louise asked out of curiosity.

"i'm afraid he wouldn't get anything but really,why are you concerned about someone else's familiar"Osman stared intently at Louise.

"It doesn't seem fair to the person who actually took down Fouquet" She covered her life pretty well,However her body was not good at lieng as her blush was slightly noticeable.

"eh,it's fine,I just want to go rest"i said turning to Tabitha.

"Oh right!I almost forgot,Theres going to be a ball tonight,and you girls are all going to be the main event,so go prepare and dress up.

The girls bowed before leaving the office,I directly followed we got to her door i asked in a aggressive tone "Hey Tabitha"

"hmm?"she asked puzzled,as she opened the door to her room.

"Would their happen to be a reason why you left Louise behind?"Looking directly at her back to see any body language.

"I had faith in you that you would take care of Louise and handle the situation."Tabitha finally unlocked the door,when Zaros went inside the door,he saw something was smiling at him"thank you for being bait".Although the girl got her point of being truthful,i couldn't help but feel 's not like she really cares for you zaros,Your'e only a ,even my parents didn't care for me as i recalled that they abandoned me in a orphanage.

* * *

10pm-vestri court

It was cold outside,the wine i was drinking was sweet but it also helped me stay person next to me was guiche,who i "asked" to accompany me while i skipped the ball.I was never one for attending any events,However it was Arcanist event,i was always forced to go.I didn't like the attention of people as they would most likely abandon me once they found out i was a monster.

"Hey guiche,"I asked dazzled,for some reason the alcohol in this place was much stronger than at my old if its because of the rich magic in the air.

"Yes master"Guiche awaited my orders with his black possessed eyes.

"How does it feel to be loved?"I asked,touching on a question that would bother me if i was sober.

"it feels... emotion you get when some one cares about your well being,who feeds you when you are sick or injured,hurts you when you're doing something dangerous or stupid...

"ok enough!"I said,my throat was sensing a hurts to know that no one cared for me,my parents abandoned me,i was robbed from a orphanage,i was forced to fight or die,and now im a slave to a heartless girl.

"Join me guiche"i said shoving the bottle to the boy. Guiche did as he was told. Heh,what a good i got the bottle back and drank,My eyes started feeling blurry until the shadows took them over.

Now that guiche saw his master fall,he had completed his off his cape,He covered Zaro's body and started walking back towards the was alot of work to be done after the ball party and he knew that the commoners would need help in cleaning up after the event...

* * *

10:30PM

Once Zaros woke up,He noticed there was cold water everywhere on his face,leaving him ventilating from the shock of it.

"he...Hey!"I looked to see the culprit to give him a piece of my mind.I heard someone giggling a bit before the person gained their i saw behind me,i saw moonlight was shining on her dress which looked like ice as the light reflected off her dress.I couldn't tell if the wine made my face blush or if it was my body betraying me.

"you look beautiful,but what are you doing here. Isn't there a ball your supposed to be attending?"I asked while robbing my i'm grinning like a idiot.

"was bored"she said sitting next to my entire body feel the hell is this!?I've never felt like this before,so why am i acting like stupid when i'm with her!

"Guys want me to dance with them"she said sadly."i don't like attention"she said looking at Zaro's in the eye.

"so your'e really a noble?"she asked me in all seriousness

"no,to be be honest i'm a mage from a different world"I said,why am i telling her the truth?was it the wine or my feelings?must be the wine,i can't possible love her,I only knew her for a week!

"do you want to go back?"she asked she leaned closer to my face.

"I...I don't know"To stay here would mean risking the lives of everyone,the only real restraint was Louise but even she couldn't hold me back for long before i'd overwhelm if i go i do go home though,It'll always be fighting to survive since there was no magic on that island,until Arcane zaros killed us off to make way for the new Arcanists.

"then tell me about your old life"Tabitha said determined to find the best solution's. for the first time i noticed the ice in her eyes melt into water ,unexpectedly she kissed my forehead to show she meant it.

And so i talked into the night about my old life,Tabitha smiled as she enjoyed my stories of fighting and surviving. About the Christmas holiday and the Halloween event.I guess living here it's not so bad here after all...

* * *

Hooray!A new chapter,hope you enjoyed,made it long as well in case i have to handle college .it''ll try to keep my promise and upload biweekly. Remember read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N-hey guys,i like to say in advance that theirs a high possibility of me not writing for the next two weeks. The reason for this is theirs a huge mountain of assignments that i have to do for college so sorry about me not posting anything in the time to come.i fucking hate the edits or non saves that doc manager has been doing!Guah!

**anyways, besides that,there's a huge warning ahead-for those people who don't like reading violence especially rape and violence. Skip this chapter as you might break something with your rage,again i repeat,you read on your own discretion. As always,characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

It has been two days after the Fouquet of the sands or loungeville to be specific, was arrested and awaiting her "trail". Unknown to the students and authorities though, a certain grey haired man came to the prison of the school to see the convicted criminal on the veil of the night.

Fouquet was waiting for her undeniable execution. After all, not only did she have the intent of killing the Nobel students, but she had robbed a lot of nobles in the past. Needless to say that the nobles were pleased when they heard of her capture. A few males were willing to bribe the principal to allow themselves to "punish "the thief in the names of justice, when in reality they wanted to let their lustful emotions free.

"Dam it, why did I chase after the pinked hair girl with the boy "Fouquet was regretting her actions as she heard some footsteps. She saw a man with grey hair, but because of the darkness of the dungeon, she could hardly see his facial features.

"Would you happen to be Fouquet? "The man asked in a rough voice, grabbing a wand out of his pocket.

"Yes, I am Fouqet"the woman stated as she got up from her prison bed. She knew there was nothing for her to do if the man was going to cast a spell, she was in a confined room with nowhere to run. She didn't have her wand so fighting back was not an option. Having no choice the woman awaited for her assassin's spell to kill her. What she got in response was a surprise for her as she heard the gate being open.

"You may escape Fouquet, however for this "kindness "you are expected to serve Albion in the upcoming revolution for the side of Reconquista. "The man stated walking away again.

"Or should I say Mathilda of Saxe-Gotha "the man stated with a joking tone. Matilda was shocked, there was no way a person could know her name...

"How the do you know my name! "Mathilda cried out to the man. However the man already wandered back into the darkness as if he never appeared in the first place. The Woman knew she had to comply and join the upcoming revolution in Albion, since the person knew her name, her half-sister would definitely be in danger of dying if she didn't comply...Matilda fled the school, on the way outside the building, she saw two guards who had their throats sliced, this man was truly dangerous as he was willing to kill people to save a rogue criminal. Looking back at the school, she left behind her old memories of being a secretary and Fouquet and fled for her life to the country of Albion...

It was a different morning Zaros noted as he was sitting in a table as he was eating breakfast with Tabitha, he instantly noted that there absolutely no one in the field of the school unlike other days where there a few people here or there. Zaro's was wondering if today was special somehow.

"Hey Tabitha, why is there no here today "I asked sipping a cup of coffee that guiche provided for me a while ago.

"Queen of tristain"she said turning to the next page of her novel as she read. Thanks to the bonding of the ball, she no longer reads to herself anymore, she reads out loud to me when there happens to be no one around. However it came to my attention that Tabitha has no friends at all, everyone seems to ignore her. Even Louise or Kirche don't approach Tabitha after the golem incident. What makes this situation worse for Tabitha and I, was when I defeated Guiche and Fouquet .turning the boy into a mindless zombie that follows all my order as well as Me "Beating "Fouquet is what made people ignore us even more.

I smile though, because that gave Tabitha reasons for her to read to me when no one was around. Right now she was reading a novel about the downfall of a corrupt king, Muerte, who confined in the dark magic's .he took the form of a lich in which he single handedly took down nations after nations, unfortunately his friend luxanna scarlet had killed him with the discovery of the light spells which was lost to the world, saving the world of runeterra of a dark future.

"and so after luxanna stabbed his friend with the same blade that..."Tabitha suddenly stopped reading to me. I was interested in what was going to happen next and wanted for her to continue reading, however off into the distance I heard noises...

"It's a pity that the ceremony ended so fast,i wanted to see the princess a little longer"a boy stated as he sat in a table near us

"yea,she's so young though,but did you see the commander of the griffon squadron. He's so handsome even though he's old"

"lets go to your room"i whispered to Tabitha,wanting to know more about the story. Tabitha nodded as she gathered her things which were staff and book. On the way to Tabitha's room,i noticed a shady figure hiding in the shadows and going towards Louise's ...I wasn't sure if I should follow Tabitha or follow this person. However since Kennen was there,i doubt Louise was in any danger.

Once we got to her room,i was about to ask her if she could continue reading the novel,however I heard a tapping at the window. I looked over to the window to see a hawk tapping the window with its beak.

"what's a hawk doing here?"I noticed the happiness of Tabitha eyes, leave at once. Going back to the her serious form,she opened the window and took a small note from the birds leg. Tabitha silently read the message and with each letter she read,her heart dropped as a cold wind could have knocked her over.

_Dear Tabitha_

_it has come to my attention that the tristain royal palace has asked me for permission to award you the elven medallion. I kindly declined of course,and since you have the courage to ask for rewards,i deemed it necessary to remind you of your place. You were given the opportunity to serve me on your accord so that you could redeem your fathers death and help afford the medicine for your mother. To make sure you understand your place,I'm assigning you a mission. You are to hunt down joesaya of the water,a square class water commander of our grand army has recently defected to the Albion government. You are to kill him before he makes it to the port city of la Rochelle. Since you should know him pretty well,failure to kill him will make me consider you as his accomplice and a traitor to my country.I wish you luck **dearest** niece._

Although the letter wasn't signed,she had a good idea who wrote it,and she was furious as she understood the severity of her situation. She ripped the letter into shreds at her rage. She never wanted the elven medallion,it was the principal who asked it for her in his own behalf. Now she had to pay the price which she didn't mind. However now that her mothers life was in the line,Tabitha's anger swelled at the thought of her murderous uncle killing her final parent,her mother.

"you okay there?"Zaro's asked concernedly,never seeing her snap before. Tabitha was always the ice cold princess who never showed a hint of emotion,to see her break that ice now was a huge deal for Zaro's.

"lets go"she stated bitterly as she grabbed her staff of the chair and shoved the book to her bed. From the closet,she gathered materials and packed it into a single backpack which zaro's had to carry.

Damn,what made her so pissed off,zaros thought as he looked at the remains of the letter. As zaro's followed the girl to the green fields of the school,he saw the familiar blue dragon,eating pieces of raw meat.

"get on"she stated as she climbed the dragon. Soon after Zaros got on the dragon did they final take off into the sky's. It took a few hours before the trio finally descended near a city. To zaro's eye,he could've sworn he saw a giant ship floating off into the distance,zaros just ignored the illusion.

"go hide slyphid"Tabitha stated as the blue dragon went towards the direction of a nearby forest.

"so...mind telling me what were doing here Tabitha"Zaro's annoyed,not only did Tabitha suddenly have to go somewhere,but it was her behavior that had Zaro's intrigued.

"killing a assassin"she simply stated

"hmm..."zaro's thought to himself, "are we allowed to do that?"Zaro's retorted.

"no however I need to for the safety of mother"Tabitha absent mindlessly stated before she noticed what she just said to her familiar. Tabitha didn't know how she let that piece of information escape so carelessly.

Zaro's sighed as he finally understood the situation they were in,somehow this assassin was a threat to Tabitha's mother and to protect her,we had to make sure the target died.

"fine what does he look like..."he really didn't want to do this kind of job,but to protect some so close to Tabitha he could kill a person.

Tabitha knew the person she had to kill,joesaya however was one of the biggest supporters for her fathers rise to power before he was killed. If she killed him,it would mean a big betrayal to her fathers party. Tabitha's final supporters would dwindle down to nothing as they would consider her a traitor to her own father. Yet Tabitha had to ensure the safety of her mother who sacrificed so much so that Tabitha could be safe.

"he's an old man,50-60 years old,has Grey hair,ember eyes,and burn scars on his arms,and his name is joesaya"Tabitha described the old man as she tried to get past the crowds of people into the city.

"wait a minute!that doesn't make any sense,why would a man like that try to kill your mother"zaro's objected following Tabitha to a huge building which was a hotel.

"please...don't question me"Tabitha stated in a ice glazed voice.

Zaro's didn't question her anymore,since she'd just fight him again. Instead,he just followed her to the reservation desk.

"yes,i like to make a reservation for a room please."Tabitha stated taking out a few pieces of silver coins along with a small amount of gold ones.

"oh certainly"the female attendant cheerfully stated grabbing a key from her desk and giving it to Tabitha.

"by the way,try not to have to much _fun_ with your fiance"the attendant said to the teens.

A slight bush appeared on Tabitha's face as she understood the meaning behind the statement. However the blush disappeared as fast as it appeared. Meanwhile zaro's was to busy analyzing on what the letter could have said. Zaro's might be insane at his worst,but he was still moral when it came to hurting a innocent bystander,let alone killing them.

When the two reached their room,zaro's started taking off the stuff of his backpack. Inside was three maps of the city they were in,5 pieces of gold,two wrapped sandwiches and two old compasses.

"so I'm guessing that I'm forced to hunt this guy until he's dead aren't i"Zaro's joked even though he knew the answer,while placing one of the maps on the table.

"yes"she stated,grabbing a nearby quill and marked circles around the map. Zaro's noticed that most of the northern side of the map was labeled with **Z** while the southern parts where **C** labeled.

"search this side of the city for joesaya"as she grabbed one of the maps and compasses.

"and if you find him..."Tabitha hesitated as she thought of how the old man was to die. "please...make his death painless"

hmm...Zaro's nodded but continued to look at the marked map. Most of the places that Zaro's had to search were crowded stores and poor sections of the city. The chance of finding this person was slim since he could easily escape with the crowds of people around. Zaro's also saw that Tabitha sections were labeled **C** for some reason,but ignored it. Her sections were almost the same,However it seemed that they were high risk areas, as he noticed a jail sign on one of her circles.

"ok lets go to sleep then,we're going to need all the energy for tomorrow"Zaro's said as he saw the sun setting outside the window. Tabitha nodded,soon the two prepared to get ready for the hunt...

* * *

Zaro's felt like he was searching for hours,most of the places he searched felt like a blur as people were either teens,children or adults into their 30's.

"hey,have you seen a old guy with grey hair and fire red eyes?"I asked a bystander woman with her son.

"sorry,most of the the old folks tend to be at home rather than at the streets."

Dishearted,Zaro's left her alone,he took out his map from his backpack and cut out a X with the blade he carried on the spot he was at.

Having no choice,Zaro's took out the sandwich he was carrying in his backpack and decided to eat it to pass the time.

"I don't even know where to go,i searched my area all ready"the boy said to himself.

Bored,Zaro's decided to go to a random place towards Tabitha side of her search. While walking aimlessly,he saw a person with white hair speed walking by the market side of the city.

"no way..."dropping the sandwich,Zaro's sprinted after the person. Although Zaro's only saw the rear head of the person,he wasn't going to take any chances since this was the only lead he had.

"you there!stop"Zaro's said in a authoritative voice as he kept shoving people out of the way to catch up to him.

"hey watch it!"

"don't you have any manners lad?!"

Zaro's ignored the remarks as he kept following his prey. The person knew he was following him as he ran past a group of people and into a nearby dark alley.

"stop!i want to ask you a question!"Zaro's lied trying to stop him,and see if it was really the target. However the person turned a corner and disappeared into it. Once zaro's finally caught up to the turn,he saw three cuts leading to different paths.

"fucking!"Zaro's stopped and tried to hear the sound of footsteps,however the only sound he heard was the howling of the wind. Listening even harder,Zaro's held his breath to hear the sound of his hearts rhythmic beat,he also heard something else...cry's...and grunts...

"what the..."Zaro's went to the left side of the alley and walked silently to hear the voices ahead.

"yea,that's a good girl. Not so strong without your staff are you"hearing a male voice

"Don't worry,after were done,we'll make sure to take "_good" _care of you"a different person laughed as he said it,Zaro's heard a disturbing sound,the slick of a liquid mixing together.

Zaro's knew what was happening up ahead,the trio were obviously having a three some,with two of the three being male and the last one being a female. He was about to leave the three in peace,however something compelled Zaro's to look at the girl.

Zaro's sense of time instantly stopped as he saw the face of Tabitha,her face was covered in tears,and a dirty substance. Her eyes were already red from the amount of crying she did.

Anger was boiling inside of him as his emotions spiked. Grabbing his dagger out from his pocket,he shouted enraged "**Hey assholes!what the fuck are you doing!"**

the two guys immediately pulled out their pistols and aimed at Zaro's who left himself exposed. The two loud banged startled Tabitha as she was trying to drown out the things that was happening to her. What she saw next made her want to die,his familiar was crouching over as the two bullet wounds were leaking out blood over the floor.

The bullet wound was to painful,as he dropped down from the pain. However zaro's was pissed off at the two men raping Tabitha to care about his pain.

Zaro's sprinted with unparalleled speeds closing the distance between themselves. Before Zaro's was in reach of stabbing one of them,the one raping Tabitha pulled out his knife and put it near her throat.

"well...well...well. Would you happen to be this girl's fiance?So kind of her to save herself for marriage. Pity you didn't get to experience her first time"the man sleeked his tongue at Zaro's.

"please..."Zaro's stopped when he saw that the man wasn't going to hesisate to kill Tabitha.

"let her go...and it'll make sure you die a painless death"the anger was affecting Zaro's mind as he could barely think logically of the consequence of what he was saying.

"Hah!your in no position to make demands!since you care about her though,let my buddy her escape then it'll think of releasing her.

"fine"zaro's gritted his teeth when the man's accomplice escaped the alley. He so badly wanted to murder the man,but he had to comply or else Tabitha would die. The man threatening Tabitha pulled up his pants but kept the knife near Tabitha throat at all times.

"heh...I'm guessing your going to murder me after I give her to you"the man stated,staring at zaro's eyes for the truth.

Zaro's wasn't just going to kill the man,oh no. He was going to torture him until his very soul suffered the severity of his sins.

The man snickered as he slid the knife across Tabitha throat,as droplets of blood fell on the pavement.

"No!"Zaro's couldn't control his anger any further as he dashed to them,however the man stabbed his throat before Zaro's could kill him,as his lifeless body fell.

Zaro's wasn't interested in the man,he held Tabitha's head up ignoring the sticky stuff over her body.

"Tabitha please don't die"Zaro's cried urgently as he thought of ways to save her life. Yet there was nothing that could save this girls life. The dark spells that Zaro's had could help prolong death,but it can't repair any damage while she was being controlled. At best,it could give Tabitha a few more minutes of life but she would die before the pair could find a water mage to heal her,which they didn't have that amount of time to save her.

"Za...Zaros"Tabitha gasped as the blood was clotting up her lungs.

"pl...please,forget a...about...me"Zaro's noticed the light of her masters eyes start darkening.

"no no no no no"Zaro's stated frantically,trying to wipe away the blood off her throat. "you'll be ok,just..."

"no,yo..you're fre...free now"Tabitha stated with her dying words,as he body stopped struggling to fight death.

"no..."Zaros whispered as he hugged Tabitha's lifeless body at the dark cold alley.

"**NOO!GOD DAM IT!NO!"**Zaro's mind had reached his peak anger,suddenly he heard his manic voice spook to him

"GaUaHaHa,It SeEmS yOu FiNaLlY GoT rId Of ThE tRaSh"the voice mocked him making Zaro's even more angry.

"DoN't WoRrY tHoUgH,I CaN tAkE aWaY tHe PaIn,FoR a SmAlL pRiCe"Zaro's noticed his shadow engulf his body when it spread from his shoes all the way to his chest. Zaro's could care less anymore,He didn't have a reason to live anymore. Each happy even in his life got crushed with a even worse event. Tabitha is dead,and the anger was taking over his thought process.

"YoUr BoDy,YoUr SoUl,aNd YoUr MiNd"the shadow was taking control of everything as the arcanist couldn't feel his body anymore,he couldn't even think,even his soul started to feel empty. He enjoyed the insanity that came with the darkness and embraced it.

"the world will not end with a bang...but with a whimper..."were the boys last words as he finally embraced the lichdom,the transformation of the book of shadows.

Once zaro's left the alley,he went on a killing spree,murdering with his shadow axe that came with being a lich. One of the worst weapon a person can come across. The axe was transparent as well as not have a solid form. This made cutting into people's shadow much easier as it it ignored all physical damage and went straight for the person's soul. As Zaro's killed innocent bystanders,soldiers and nobles,zaro's felt some much joy for the first time in his life. He even merged a random soldiers sword with the shadow axe to allow the blood of the innocent to spill. The madness forever tainted the poor boys soul as he killed into the night.

* * *

if you're reading this,how about leaving a comment on how well i'm you may have noticed from my last chapters,i wrote this chapter in third person point of view and want to see if you guys noticed.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N-thank god,i finally finished my essay's as well as my bio test,unfortunately I still have another test within a month and a research paper to do now,Q.Q anyways here's another chapter,I'm going to "try"to get another chapter done before I get serious again in college,as always read and review.

* * *

It was late at night when Tabitha heard a voice calling out. Tabitha was to tired to find where the sound came from. Her mind was taking a toll as she kept thinking about the consequences of not finding joesaya in time before he escaped the country. She was also worrying about the safety of her mother,her uncle would not hesitate to kill her mother,but he needed a valid excuse to kill her. With her eyes closing again,she heard a male voice call out in a rash manner.

"please...no...don't die"Zaro's mumbled in his sleep. It was evident to Tabitha that his familiar was having a nightmare. Having no choice,she got up and tried shaking Zaro's awake until he final got up.

"are you ok?you were having a nightmare"Tabitha said grudgingly,as she tried to suppress a yawn even though she failed.

"Tabitha..."Zaro's hesitated before he touched all over her throat,trying to feel a cut or scar mark.

"hey..."Tabitha stated as she grabbed Zaro's hand and glared at him. "don't touch what doesn't belong"

"I'm...I'm so sorry,can you please forgive me"he stuttered as he couldn't help but let the tears slide down. Guiltily,Tabitha forgave him as she didn't like the feeling of making others cry. To Zaro's though,he wasn't crying because of the scolding Tabitha gave,instead he was crying because Tabitha was alive...and all the horrible things the men did,did not occurred. In Zaro's mind,he made it a top priority to kill anyone who threaten to harm Tabitha. Deep down,Zaro's knew he was inevitable going to be a murderer. The archives that vintage times held in his library proved that after 15 years,the arcanist of darkness had a desire for power grew to immense proportions as the time went along,to the point that they would murder every Arcanist if they didn't stop him.

"it's ok,just don't do it again..."Tabitha said as she never got touched by the opposite sex. "right,right,lets just go to sleep then,sorry for waking you up."Zaro's said as he finally regained his composure,soon enough he finally fell asleep.

Tabitha didn't know what made him have a nightmare,but guessing from what he said earlier in his nightmare,it seemed like someone important to Zaro's died. She knew from experience that nightmares involving death or events like her mothers,were hard to distinguish from reality. Pulling on the blankets,she felt goosebumps as the coldness got in. "just what exactly were you dreaming about..."she thought as she tried to get some sleep,she would have to ask him tomorrow morning...

* * *

Mean while in outskirts of the town,a old man was stalking the shadows of the dark alleys or the corners of the markets. He kept looking behind him for anyone following,he was paranoid as he knew his former king would want him dead,he had valuable information to give to the supposed "ally"of Galia, which would be a key advantage for Albion should the other nation withdraw or worse betray them.

"dam it!i don't have much time!"The man hissed,soon a cold breeze came by which made him tighten his grip on his clothes. The night in the port city was quiet warm compared to the freezing countryside. However because he was in a port city instead of a regular city,the freezing winds from the ships wind stones made it harsh to live outside a reliable heat source. The man suddenly coughed,as the cold wind stabbed his lungs and made it hard to breath. After two minutes of coughing ,he saw bright tints of red in his hand.

"shit...i don't have much time"the man said worridly,he was about to go to a nearby market to get some warmth.

"Joesaya I presume..."A rough voice called out from the sides of the alley.

"speak your name boy!"Joesaya said as he immediately pulled out his wand and pointed it at the shadow where he felt the person was hiding.

"Now,now. Would you kill the person who happens to be your only escort to Albion,hmm?"

"EN PENUMBRA DE AQUEL..."Joesaya chanted as he started controlling the magic in his body to the enemy.

"All right,all right. My names is Jean-Jacques De Francis Wardes"Wardes stated unpleasantly as he presented himself to the elder Mage. Joesaya let out a deep sigh as he canceled his spell right before he hurt the (man).Joesaya was glad he found Wardes,but he shivered again as the magic he was about to use robbed some heat from his body.

"I know your cold. So here."Wardes got his jacket off and threw it to Joesaya.

"come with me to the hotel,i know you're trying to escape your pursuers and considering you spent a week in the countryside,you'll need it."However what Wardes heard next was a deep thud as the old man fainted,probably from exhaustion.

"Jeez,why would Oliver Cromwell even want a general like him?"Wardes complained as he carried the old man on his back to the hotel.

"we'll,at least he'll be useful to us as a bargaining chip."when Wardes arrived to the hotel hallway,Louise stood in shock as she saw her fiance helping a dirty old commoner,The cloths the person was wearing was stained with filth,dirt,but mainly...blood.

"Wardes!what are you doing,you could be accused of killing a commoner!"Louise whispered with discontent at Wardes. Although it was pretty commonly known that the nobles were mistreating the commoners with cruelty,corruption,or just simply the dominant behavior. It was against the law in tristain,for a noble to kill a commoner without a justified reason(duels,criminal acts,in defense).Any noble who committed this crime would face execution or worse,be ridden of their title as nobles.

"oh Louise,you have a gentle heart. Fear not,I was helping him out when a bunch of rogues came and beat him senseless,nearly to the point of death"Wardes lied as he set the man on the wooden floorboards. "anyways,i bought this man a room as an act of kindness until he regains his strength."

"we should probably get a water mage then..."Louise was about to leave the room when Wardes stopped her.

"It's ok,besides there could be a chance that the man could retaliate ,he suffered not only physically,but also mentally. It's best to let time take it's course"Wardes tried to reassure Louise.

"fine..."Louise hesitated looking at the injured man who was breathing normally,before she went to her enough,the old man moaned as he got up,and noticed that he wasn't in the cold outside alleys anymore.

"Rest up,tomorrow I'm heading to Albion to meet the last hier of the royal family of Albion."Wardes explained to joesaya as he finally shook off his sleep.

"so what?I'm going to go with you then?"Joesaya asked

"I'm afraid not,I can't risk not going on this mission. Besides it'll look suspicious if my fiance see you going with us. So your going to go on a ship to see Cromwell,you'll be leaving at 5:00, earlier than us when we leave at 8:00."Joesaya just nodded,he was just glad that he was free from the bitter cold,it would have been easier if he was a fire mage,unfortunately he could never really control fire well.

"If you'll need me it'll be in room 165"Wardes stated.

Before Joesaya could ask where he was going to sleep,Wardes threw a room labeled key at him,Joesaya went around the hotel to look for his room and finally get a decent night of sleep...

* * *

By morning,Zaro's insisted on being together with Tabitha rather than splitting up the area to search. To Tabitha,this hindrance would mean they would only search half the area they intended to look for Joesaya Or they have to take twice as long to search the entire city. She didn't even get an explanation of why Zaro's was crying yesterday or about the nightmare he had. Zaro's kept insisting that it was best that she didn't know. In the end,Tabitha had to accept that response but was adamant of splitting up.

In the end,Tabitha had to explain that her mother's life was depending on the death of Joesaya. If she failed,and Joesaya successful escaped to Albion,she could not stop his uncle from killing her mother.

"I'm just worried about you"Zaro's stated as he knew nothing he could do would change her mind.

"honestly,your treating me like a child who can't defend themselves. I've took rigorous tasks besides this,i can take care of myself"Tabitha said with sincerity to Zaro's.

"just promise me you'll be aware of your surroundings and..."Zaro's paused as he got his dagger out of his pocket and gave it to Tabitha. "If your in any danger,use my dagger and try to get some blood on it."Zaro's said as he wrapped her fingers around the handle. Tabitha sighed,if this was the only way to get him to search,then she would agree to it. Tabitha stored the pitch black dagger in her skirt pocket,along with her wand.

* * *

Zaro's went looking for any signs of Joesaya,whether it be looking for the hair color of people to see if it's grey or looking into peoples eyes to see the red eye's of the target. It was so ironic though that he was looking for him,considering that the color of the rainbow was all over peoples hair or eyes. Yet Zaro's couldn't find the old man. Tired,Zaro's decided to enter a random shop to see if he could at least have fun while searching.

"Greetings!My,my,you seem to be an adventurous type of person,and with every adventure you'll need a sword!"The shopkeeper said with a grin as he finally had a customer rather than a window shopper.

"sure I don't mind buying something,actually did you see a old man with red eyes?"Zaro's said as he picked a sword with jagged edges and swinging it.

"hmm,I think I seen him"the shopkeeper said,as he recalled someone walking into the shop with a short pinked hair,he knew the old person had grey hair,but he couldn't remember if he had red eyes or not.

"Really did he say or see where he was going"Zaro's exclaimed as he stabbed the sword back into the barrel,this was the first time someone said they saw him.

"I might remember better if you buy something"the man grinned as he could easily make a profit,considering how desperately this man wanted this information.

"Hey!That's not fair!I could easily tell you where they went for free."a voice called out in the background.

"huh?"Zaro's thought as he looked behind to see nothing but the swords,shields,and crossbows.

"Shut up Derflinger!You're always doing this to my potential customers,guah!"

"Hah!Don't me make laugh,You haven't even sold anything for the past two month"

"Why would anyone person in their right mind even create you!"

While all this was happening,Zaro's felt like the shopkeeper was arguing to a ghost or to himself. After 10 minutes of arguing,the shopkeeper got fed up,as he slammed his palms on the cashier desk.

"listen here kid,it'll tell you all about the past customers if you agree to take the stupid sword"The man said as he left the counter and pulled out a rusty sword.

"Hey,Hey!Easy pal"The sword said as the scabbard went up and down. This surprised Zaro's as he didn't know that swords could be enchanted to move,let alone speak. "Is that sword talking?!"Zaro's said in amaze as he grabbed the sword off the shopkeeper. After agreeing to take over the sword,the manager explained that the client was traveling with a young teenage girl,most likely a noble considering her magic cape,with pink hair and eyes. They said they were trying to find a person called Joesaya .However after that,they left to go find him.

After leaving the shop,Zaro's was getting worried. It seemed the person that Shopkeeper saw wasn't Joesaya,however the fact that they were looking for Joesaya was a huge problem,Could they be his accomplice? After walking for 10 minutes thinking about it,he nearly forgot that he was carrying a enchanted sword apparently called Derflinger.

"Hey Derflinger,what's the matter?"The sword remained quite as Zaro's waited for a response.

"You don't need to be quiet,I'm not going to treat you like that shopkeeper"he said,remembering the cruel things the man said he would do to the sword if Zaro's didn't take a short while the sword replied with a tone that sounded like pity.

"ho...how long will you live with this darkness?"

"Darkness?what darkness?"Zaro's repiled with a broken laugh,in the inside though he was wondering how the hell the sword know about his darkness spells or worse,his Lich self.

"I sensed the history of your past by soul linkage the moment you touched me. I saw that you nearly killed your only trusted friend the day you met him. Had it not been for the other arcanists he would have surely died..."

Zaro's paused as he heard what the sword just said.

"After that day,you always held this guilt. Asking for him to kill you or at the very least to never forgive you on that ,that was the first and only time you transformed into-"

"Shut Up!Shut Up!shut Up!"Zaro's said as he held the sword high and stabbed into the ground multiple times.

"Why couldn't he be like others,Why couldn't he despise me like the others!"Zaro's screamed in agony as he recalled the buried memory.

"I always tried to be hated,rather than to be loved and forgiven. All my life,my parents hated me,The orphans who were just like me hated me,the Arcanists hated me. I can handle the pain,but why is it so hard for me to accept forgiveness..."Zaro's ranted as memories showed his "archenemy"Gordon angels accepted the pain of death with no malice,instead he nearly used up his final energy on healing the wounds of Zaro's with a smile. Had it not been for Arcane Thomas stopping Zaro's,Gordon would have surely died.

"It's simply,Your familiar is draining your spirit force"the sword stated emotionally,

"what..."Zaro's looked at the sword stunned,as he never heard about this.

"when I reached your soul,i met with your familiar. It seems that rather than relying on physical energy like robbing your bodies life force and making you die early,That raven is resting inside as he robs your spirit. If it continues on like this,your soul will ceast to exist once it finally eats your spirit .When you die,you'll never go to phloem(heaven) or eke(hell).The reason why you still even have a soul was because the fights you had with your colleagues involved you robbing their souls in the process."the sword said as he knew that the news would make the boy go insane,however he had the right to now as his new master.

Zaro's stood motionlessly as he received the news. However,he would not remain that way for long as a the shadows of the alley was swirling and twisting. Soon a black raven with green eyes appeared before Zaro's as the bird stood still like a lifeless statue.

"Well,you have a lot of guts to come here after what I told Zaro's"the sword stated seriously. However Derflinger didn't have a chance to state his entire opinion as the sword was pulled off the ground.

"really!you're going to run away after I told you that?"the sword said in anger as he was being dragged against the wind. To Zaro's though,there was only one way that his familiar would be summoned,And that was when his blood was filled with Adrenalin...and there was blood on the shadow dagger. It wasn't a surprise that Zaro's would be pumped up after hearing what Derflinger said,but to get his blood on the shadow dagger was also the 2nd requirement to summon his dark raven familiar. That meant Tabitha was in danger,and he had to get to Tabitha in time before something bad happened,he Shadow dashed across the streets and air,even though he knew that fragments of his soul would be eaten by his familiar...

* * *

okay,bad news. I can't update again as I have to finish my research paper,as well as prepare for finals. QQ. However,here's the good news,i can update as much as I can during the Christmas break!anyways enough talking,read and review,enjoy or hate it.


End file.
